The Nightmare
by Sheen the Fox
Summary: Station Square is hit with a ray which causes anyone hit to get the GVirus. Strangly, the Sonic Gang and some others weren't infected. Can they make it to a new planet in time?
1. Eggman Again

**Sheen: Hello, this is my first fanfic on Sonic.**

**Sonic: So, you own me?**

**Sheen: No, SEGA does, idiot.**

**Sonic: What!**

**Sheen: Geez, I don't own any of the Sonic Gang. SEGA does. I do own my own OCs.**

**Sonic: Ok then, why I am here?**

**Sheen: Why you asking me? You came through the door with everyone!**

**Sonic: Oh, yeah… Well on with the show!**

**Sheen: …

* * *

**

The Nightmare

Chapter 1: Eggman Again

_It all began a few weeks ago. Eggman came in with his new invention, the Death Ray. Although no one died from the blast, the side-effect triggers an unstoppable rage. We are the only ones left. But why don't I start when Eggman came… Here's how it started…_

Sonic and Co. were chilling on the beach side of the hot summer day. They weren't expecting trouble today, so they kicked back and relaxed. Amy & Cream were playing with Cheese in the sand. Tails was trying out his new boat invention. Knuckles & Shadow were playing a game of rugby with Big & Vector. Charmy was test piloting Tails' new plane. Espio threw rocks shaped like stars into the water. As for Sonic, he was sleeping on his chair, getting a tan. Then, a giant shadow appeared.

"What the!" Sonic yelled, as he looked up and saw Eggman. Everyone got ready for another rumble, except for Cream, who was hiding behind Tails. "Sonic Gang, fear my latest invention, The Death Ray! Muahahah!" Eggman yelled from the sky. Tails activated everyone's blasters as they aimed at Eggman. "Alright guys. Ready, aim, fi-"Sonic was cut off by a wave Eggman blasted. "FIRE!" Sonic yelled as everyone blasted Eggman out of the atmosphere. "You'll pay for this, Sonic!"

"Ugh… anyone hurt?" Sonic asked. "No, not really," Everyone said. "Good. What did that ray do? It hit all of Station Square," Sonic said. "I don't know, Sonic. But if everyone will come to my lab, I'll get us checked out," Tails said. They all took off toward Tails' lab. As they ran through the city, they saw some people weren't acting right. But they arrived at Tails' place in no time. "Ok, if you all would wait here, I'll get the machine started." Tails said as he ran into a room. "_Why were they acting so strange?" _Sonic thought to himself as he waited.

* * *

**Sheen: I know it's short, but the next few chapters will be a good length! **

**Sonic: I highly doubt that…**

**Sheen: What'd you say, buster?**

**Sonic: Nothing, idiot…**

**Sheen: That's it! Your mine! (Begins to pummel Sonic)**

**Sonic: Hey! Let go of me! You got me pinned to the ground!**

**Sheen: I know and you're not getting up until you tell me what you said!**

**Sonic: Damn…**


	2. Sonic Explores

**Sheen: Sorry for making the last chapter short. Also, I do not own Sonic or any other related characters. SEGA does. **

**Sonic: Get off me, would ya?**

**Amy: (opens door) Get off my Sonic, you meanie! (Begins swinging hammer)**

**Sheen: Watch it! Aghhh!**

**Sonic: Calm down, Amy!**

**Sheen: Whew, well here's Chapter 2.**

**Amy: Here I come!**

**Sheen: Aghhh! Sonic, calm her down!**

**Sonic: Nah...

* * *

**

**The Nightmare: Chapter 2:**

**Sonic Explores**

"Sonic, you ready? The machine's on." Tails asked. "Actually, Tails do someone else. I'm going somewhere." Sonic replied. "Ok, if you're sure, then go." Tails said. "See ya." Sonic said as he ran out the door. "Tails, you sure Sonic will be alright?" Amy asked. "He should be. He isn't an idiot." Tails replied.

Sonic was traveling back to Station Square. On his way, he saw that things were changing fast. The green forest they ran through was now deceased. That ray was spreading fast. "Whoa, I hope the ray doesn't kill us." Sonic said. As he walked through the deceased forest, he saw the city. As he gazed at the half-broken city, a plant attacked him. "Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he jumped back. "The plants… they're alive?" Sonic thought as they started moving toward him. "Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled as the plants were blown away. Suddenly, the city burst into flames. "What in the world..." Sonic thought as he rushed to the city.

Inside the city, he saw many deceased people and busted down areas. "I wonder what did this..." Sonic thought. Just then, one of the bodies started getting up. "What the!" Sonic yelled as he ran. When he got a good distance, he looked back at what looked like a zombie. Then, the monster fell down from a gunshot. "Huh... Shadow?" Sonic said. Shadow came out of the ally to see his rival. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. What are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "I'm looking for what that ray did. And I think I just saw it." Sonic said. "Sonic, if you want to know what's really happening, then follow me." Shadow said. "Sure, Shadow." Sonic replied as they began walking into the ally.

At Tails' place, he was examining Knuckles. "So, anything wrong, doc.?" Knuckles asked. "Not sure. It seems that ray had no effect on you. That's really strange. If you weren't infected, how come everyone else was?" Tails said. "Who knows? Only Eggman would know what has happened. Maybe he made it so the ray wouldn't affect us." Knuckles said. "Maybe you're right, but I still need to test the others." Tails said. "Ok." Knuckles said as he walked off. "Call in Amy." Tails said. "Gotcha." Knuckles said, calling in Amy. Amy came in, asking, "My turn?" Tails replied, "Yeah, Amy. It didn't affect Knuckles, so I want to see if it only affected girls." "Ok, Tails. What do I have to do?" Amy asked. "Step into that tube and I'll examine you." Tails replied. "Ok." Amy said as she stepped in.

Meanwhile, in the seemingly endless ally, Sonic was following Shadow into an unfamiliar place. "Shadow, where are we?" Sonic asked. "Secret laboratory that Eggman used to build that ray. It contains information about the ray." Shadow replied. Sonic began walking around the deserted lab. "If want the info, follow me into the computer room." Shadow said. Sonic nodded and followed Shadow into a room with a giant computer on one wall. "Wait here and I'll get the computer booted up." Shadow said, as he walked off. As he came back, the computer was loading up the data. "Now, we will both see what that ray does." Shadow said. Sonic nodded and looked at the screen. When it loaded, a video came on-screen. It was Eggman saying, "This lab is being used to make an unstoppable weapon. After looking through my grandfather's research, I decided to see if the "G-Virus" as he calls it works. If it does, then the Sonic Gang will finally be terminated! However, there is one flaw. The ray will only affect human beings. But if one of those were to bite a Sonic Gang member, then he/she will become one with the G-Virus! Muahahahahahaha!" "Oh no..." Sonic thought to himself. "Don't worry yourself, hedgehog. What are the chances that we'll get bitten by one of those freaks?" Shadow said. "I know, but… what if we get into a situation where we do? Or what if they corner one of our weak links?" Sonic said. "Calm yourself, hedgehog. Now let's get back to Tails' place." Shadow said. "Ok, Shadow. I hope no one's out there." Sonic said, as they walked off. When they came out, all they could see were the infected people. "Damn, we'll have to fight our way out of here." Shadow said. "Ok, I'm ready!" Sonic yelled as they got into fighting stance.

At Tails' place, he had finished examining everyone. "Well, it seems no one was infected with anything. I guess that ray was just to scare us." Tails announced. "Whew…" Amy said, sighing in relief. "Wait a second, what about Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked. "SONIC!" Everyone yelled. They all jumped out of the house and didn't see Sonic anywhere. "Maybe he's in the city." Knuckles suggested. "Why would he go there? It's in flames." Tails said. "Whatever, I'm checking it out." Knuckles said as he ran off. "Knuckles! No, don't do it!" Rouge yelled, trying to catch the echidna's attention. "Don't worry, I'll go look after him." Tails said, running off in Knuckles' direction. "I hope they'll be alright." Amy said.

* * *

**Sheen: Sonic! Calm her down! (Still running from Amy)**

**Sonic: I told you, no.**

**Sheen: Wait a second! (Stops himself and Amy)(Starts whispering in Amy's ear)**

**Sonic: What are you talking about?**

**Amy: You got a deal!**

**Sheen: Whew, thank goodness.**

**Sonic: What's the deal? **

**Amy: You'll find out in the story, Sonic.**

**Sheen: Yeah, I made her a deal she couldn't refuse.**

**Sonic: So, what is it?**

**Sheen: You'll find out near the end of the story.**

**Sonic: Oh no...**


	3. Destruction Derby

**Sheen: Whew, I'm finally back from school.**

**Sonic: Rough day?**

**Sheen: Not really...got** **no homework, so I'm going to go type up that story.**

**Mint: Sheen, wouldn't you like to play first?**

**Sheen: Not until dark, k?**

**Mint: Ok.**

**Sonic: Ok, well, if you see Knuckles, tell him I'm playing with Rouge. runs up stairs into Rouge's room**

**Mint: Why'd they have to live here?**

**Sheen: They needed a place to stay.**

**Knuckles: comes out of hiding I'm going to get that hedgehog!**

**Sheen: ... ok, then, umm... on with the show!**

**The Nightmare: Chapter 3**

**Demolition Derby**

"Agh!" Sonic and Shadow were yelling as they fought off the diseased ones. "There's too many, Shadow!" Sonic yelled. "Damn, your right. Grab my hand." Shadow said. Without a moments notice, Sonic grabbed the hedgehog's hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled as they turned a bright blue and flew off in the distance.

As for Knuckles and Tails, Knuckles was gliding all the way to the city while Tails was trying to keep up, propelling himself with his tails. "You alright down there?" Knuckles yelled. "Fine!" Tails said. As they traveled, Knuckles was knocked down by a blue flash. "Whoa. Was that… Chaos Control?" Knuckles asked himself. Tails replied, "Yeah. It's Shadow." "Come on, we got to follow it." Knuckles said as he ran off in the flash's direction. "Ugh…" Tails said as ran toward Knuckles. But before Tails was able to start running, a strange creature grabbed him and started pulling him into nowhere. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "SONIC!" When they heard this, Knuckles turned back and ran toward Tails. Sonic cut loose from Shadow and propelled himself toward Tails.

When Sonic and Knuckles found Tails, all they saw were claw marks on the ground, suggesting he tried to escape using his fox claws. "Tails..." Sonic said while dropping to his knees. Knuckles looked at the hedgehog and ran toward the others. "Don't worry Sonic, we'll have a proper burial." Sonic didn't respond and fell to the ground.

A little while later, a shadow knocked Sonic upward. Sonic looked at what hit him. He saw a shadow that erupted from the ground, carrying Tails! "Why you little... give me my friend back! Or else!" Sonic yelled. The shadow yelled back, "Or else what, you little rat?" Sonic used his rage to do a technique called, "Chaos Blast". It knocked the shadow into the city while Tails stayed in the air so Sonic could catch him. "Tails... Miles Prower... are you still alive? Please, speak to me!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. The fox opened his eyes a tiny bit and said weakly, "Sonic... thanks." Sonic was filled with joy now that he knew his buddy was alright. But there was still trouble brewing. "Tails use this earpiece to talk to me if you need to. I need to go into the city." Sonic said while placing an earpiece in his and Tails' ear. Sonic laid him near a tree and ran into the city, knowing there was trouble.

When Sonic arrived, he saw shadows everywhere (they apparently took out the zombies) while Shadow himself was defending a girl who survived the explosions. Shadow took a glimpse at Sonic and yelled, "Get this girl outta here! I'm running out of ammo!" Sonic rushed in, grabbed the girl, and ran out of the city. Sonic placed the girl near Tails. "You two rest up. There's a demolition derby in the city." Sonic said. He ran back to the city. "He's brave..." the girl said. "He's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails yelled.

Sonic ran in and started the battle with a spinning air kick. "Finally you get here." Shadow said as they attacked with a flying kick. "We'll need more people if we'll have any chances of winning." Sonic implied to Shadow as Sonic did a punch double kick combo. "Ok, you hold them off, while I get the crew back." Shadow said running off. Sonic sighed as he used Chaos Shield to fend off the shadows. As Sonic pulled back into an alley, he heard whimpering. He used the rage he had left to fire a weak Chaos Blast. He walked toward the whimpering while the shadows were down momentarily. He saw a little cyan tiger girl in the alley, crying her eyes out. Sonic asked, "What's wrong?" The little girl looked at Sonic. She tried to get up and walk, but she fell immediately. Sonic grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Thanks..." She muttered. "You need rest." Sonic said. When he got up with the girl in his hands, two figures came down. Sonic saw them and knew who they were. His main men, Knuckles and Shadow. "Hmm... another survivor. Take her and put her with Tails' and the other girl." Shadow said. Sonic ran out of the city. He saw the others as he passed.

When Sonic got to the tree, Sonic saw that Tails and the fox girl were holding hands. "Hello, lovers. I've got a new friend for you two." He laid the girl down. Tails slightly blushed. Sonic ran back. "Hello, you two." The cyan tiger said. The red fox said, "Don't worry, Miles and I are friendly." Tails said, "My name's Miles, but I prefer Tails. This is Jennie. What's your name?" The girl replied, "Melieka."

When Sonic flew out of the explosion, he saw Amy on the ground, protected by Rouge, who was getting weaker. As he came closer, Rouge fell next to Amy. Sonic immediately did Blue Tornado to blow away the shadows. The rest of the gang came around Sonic. As he and Knuckles lifted the girls, Shadow said, "We're losing too much people. We need reinforcements." Sonic replied, "Shadow, the safety of the people of the city is more important than those shadows." Shadow put his head down.

When they started walking, they heard an explosion occur. As it happened, a shadow appeared in front of them. "Damn, we need rest." Sonic thought. As the started walking back, a figure flew down and hit the shadow with a blunt war hammer. As they looked at him (a/n it's not me!), he came into focus. He was a red condor, with dragon-like wings and fangs and sported a green headband and black, purple lined shoes. Another figure appeared in the building nearby. He launched a shadow out of it. When he came out, he appeared to be a light blue, pink & blue streaked hedgehog with blue and pink gloves, wristbands, a pair of denim pants, and violet, double-striped shoes. "Dracon, are you alright?" The hedgehog said. "Sorry, but we have company." The condor replied. "Hello there. I'm Dracon, the Dragon-Condor." The condor said. "I'm Jessie Drahonee. Nice to me you all." The hedgehog said. "Hi, but if you mind, we're kind of in a hurry." Sonic said. "Hurry along then. Dracon and I have it well here." Jessie said. The gang went along, but Shadow stayed. "Aren't you going to need help fighting them?" Shadow asked. "You can if you want, but Jessie and I can handle these creatures on our own." Dracon said. "Damn, you guys must be hard core. Want to fight?" Shadow asked. "I'll take you on." Jessie said. With that, Shadow and Jessie started attacking each other with punches and kicks while Dracon watched from the sidelines.

As they got to the outskirts of the town, Sonic and crew laid down all who were injured. "Everyone ok?", Sonic asked. Everyone nodded. As Sonic sat on the grass, he thought to himself. _"Why did Eggman unleash this deadly virus? He knows he could be killed too. It… it doesn't make any sense. All we can hope for is that we can find an antidote to cure this virus. It's getting more serious. I hope-" _Sonic was cut-off when he noticed Shadow was gone. "Shadow?", Sonic said. Everyone looked around, but no Shadow. "He must be in the city. I got to get him." Amy crawled over to Sonic with her little strength and asked Sonic not to go. Sonic denied her request and set off to the city. Amy was left in tears as the others tried to calm her down.

Shadow and Jessie were still sparring in the city. It was pretty even. "Are you two about done yet?" Dracon asked. They both replied no. "Well, better finish, big shadow 'round the corner!" Dracon screamed. They stopped sparring and looked at the monstrosity coming at them. Shadow pulled out his katana while Jessie and Dracon readied their bodies for a fight.

Sonic appeared in the city block where Shadow, Jessie, and Dracon were. He walked up to Shadow, but was distracted by the enormous shadow. Sonic readied his dagger in his palm. Shadow knew Sonic was behind him, so he told Jessie and Dracon about him being there. As the shadow got closer, Sonic and Shadow charged at him, full blast. Jessie and Dracon attacked from the air. The shadow easily deflected the attacks thrown at him, and blasted back all four fighters. Sonic landed in a small building. When he opened his eyes, he stared at what might end this battle.

**Sonic: Stop writing now!**

**Sheen: What?**

**Sonic: It makes a cliffhanger if you stop there.**

**Sheen: Whatever. Did you want to use my computer? **

**Sonic: No, I need a place to hide from Knux.**

**Sheen: Under the bed, two weeks, three tops.**

**Sonic: Thank you! hides**

**Knuckles: Alright, where is he?**

**Sheen: Under the bed, two weeks, three tops.**

**Sonic: Damn traitor...**

**Sheen: Expect the newest chapter soon! Or not!**


End file.
